Le Silence est d'Or !
by Mademoiselle Ani.san
Summary: L'histoire se déroule quelques mois après la fin du manga. Gros spoilers!Je n'ai pas de résumé à proposer, vu que j'écris au jour le jour. Chapitre 5 online !
1. Chapter 1

**Titre**: Le Silence est d'Or !

** Auteur**: C'est moi même !

** Disclaimer** : Aucun des personnages ne m'appartiennent (mais ça fallait s'en douter!)

** Note**: Bon je publie ma première fics, j'espère que ce sera correcte, en tout cas je m'amuse beaucoups à l'écrire!

Chapitre 1 :** LE DEPART.**

-Attendez Yuya sama, que faites vous?

-Mes bagages, melle Sakuya, je m'en vais!

-Mais pourquoi, je ne comprends pas et…Kyô, il va…

-Qu'il aille au diable celui là, j'en ai assez, moi je pars. Sakuya regardait Yuya parcourir la petite chambre à la recherche d'objet lui appartenant, elle ne savait pas comment empêcher cette folie, et surtout elle ne comprenait pas.

-Où comptez vous allez?

-Je n'en sais rien, mais même si je le savais je ne dirait rien, je veux juste partir loin d'ici!

«Et surtout loin de lui» pensa Yuya, elle voulait partir loin de cet homme qu'elle aimait mais qu'elle finirait pas haïr si elle restait.  
Cela faisait maintenant cinq mois que Kyô était revenu près d'elle.

Après avoir disparut durant trois longues années, suite à sa victoire contre l'Ex roi Rouge, il était réapparu du jour au lendemain avec pour unique explication que l'esprit se trouvant à l'intérieur du tenrô l'avait expédié à l'autre bout du monde, soit disant pour le punir.

Par la suite Kyôshiro et Sakuya leur avaient gentiment proposé de les accueillir dans leur demeure, ils voulaient reprendre où tout s'était arrêté à l'époque, mais pour Yuya c'était une époque dont elle ne faisait pas partie. Cela avait crée une barrière invisible dans son coeur, un obstacle qu'elle se sentait incapable de franchir. Le mieux pour elle était de s'éloigner d'eux avant de véritablement souffrir de cette situation. Elle aimait un homme qui ne l'aimait pas, c'était pourtant simple, mais elle avait eu du mal à l'admettre. Kyô ne la regardait quasiment plus, il passait son temps à partir des jours durant, en compagnie de Kyôshiro, ou seul pour s'entraîner. Il ne lui parlait que rarement, même ses "planche à pain" perpétuelles s'étaient estompés jusqu'à disparaitre complètement. Et même si Yuya détestait ce surnom, il lui prouvait qu'elle existait à ses yeux, or, maintenant, elle avait l'impression d'être une inconnue pour lui. Et c'était pour cette raison qu'elle avait décidé de tout quitter. Elle voulait partir loin de celui qui la blessait, elle voulait partir loin du bonheur de Sakuya et Kyoshiro qui lui faisait mal. Elle désirait s'éloigner, retrouver une sérénité qu'elle avait perdu. Elle voulait se retrouver, et oublier ses souffrances.

Elle se tourna vers son amie

-Mademoiselle Sakuya je vous remercie, vous, ainsi que Kyoshiro pour votre hospitalité et votre générosité, mais maintenant il est temps que je parte de mon côté

Yuya souriait en prononçant ces paroles, mais son sourire ne cachait pas complètement sa tristesse, ce qui n'échappa pas à Sakuya.  
-Yuya sama, vous ne devez pas partir Kyô et Kyôshiro seraient trop tristes, je suis sûre que tout comme moi ils seraient contre ce départ.

-Peut être que Kyoshiro sera déçu de mon départ mais Kyô ne s'en souciera pas, j'en suis certaine, que je soit là ou pas ne changera rien pour cet idiot.

-Mais...de quoi parlez vous?  
-ça suffit Melle Sakuya, ma décision est prise et elle ne changera pas!

Yuya referma son bagage. Elle entoura Sakuya de ses bras et la serra très fort.

-Merci pour tout Sakuya, merci de tout coeur.

-Vous partez aujourd'hui?

-Oui.

-Mais Kyoshiro et Kyô ne sont toujours pas rentrés, ce n'est pas très gentil de partir comme ça sans les prévenir.

Les deux hommes étaient partis la veille pour un entrainement particulier, et ils avaient souligné qu'ils ne rentreraient pas avant plusieurs jours, en fait, Kyô avait dit pas avant que Kyôshiro soit mort, mais bon.

-Vous leur direz au revoir de ma part, d'accord ?

-B...bien Yuya sama, puisque je ne peux rien faire d'autre.

Yuya s'appréta à partir, elle venait de boire une dernière tasse du thé si étrange préparé par Sakuya, et avait regardé le paysage pour bien imprimer dans son esprit chaque traits de ce lieu si chaleureux. Elle se leva et prit la direction de la sortie.

-Sakuya, adieu!

-Je préfère les au revoir, ça promet des retrouvailles prochaines.

Yuya sourie tristement. L'amitié de sa nouvelle amie lui manquerait vraiment beaucoups.

-Alors au revoir!

-Au revoir Yuya sama!

Et Yuya s'en alla sans se retourner.

Trois jours étaient passé depuis le départ de Yuya, et Sakuya commencait à désesperer de ne pas voir rentrer les deux compagnons d'armes. Elle tournait en rond dans la pièce à prier pour que les deux hommes rentrent au plus vite.

-Dépêchez vous de rentrer, c'est important, vite, vite, c'est grave.

-Qu'est ce qui est grave?

Sakuya s'arrêta net, elle reconnaissait cette voix, il était enfin revenu.

-Kyôshiro! Enfin tu rentres!

Elle se jeta dans les bras de son amant.

-Sakuya ma chérie, comment vas tu? Je suis désolé de ne pas être rentré plus tôt, mais tu connais Kyô, toujours enclain à se battre.

-Oui je sais cela, apparemment tu n'as pas l'air blessé, tant mieux.

La jeune femme soupira de soulagement, son amour semblait en bonne état, une fois n'était pas coutume.

-Et Kyô où est il?

-Installé sous le cerisier à fumer, il n'a même pas la gentillesse de saluer Yuya cet idiot.

-Yu...Yuya, oui Yuya! Elle, elle...

Sakuya venait de se rappeler du problème, comme à son habitude, son étourderie avait surgit à un mauvais moment.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe avec Yuya, Sakuya? Et d'ailleurs où est elle, je ne la vois pas. D'habitude c'est la première à venir nous accueillir.

-Elle est partit!

-Hein? Faire des courses?

-Mais non, Kyôshiro, tu ne comprend pas? Elle est partit définitivement!

Sakuya avait les larmes aux yeux, elle était complètement perdue.

-Mais non Sakuya, tu te trompes! C'est pas possible, elle ne serait jamais partit sans Kyô.

C'était au tour de Kyôshiro de paniquer, pour lui, le fait que Yuya s'éloigne de Kyô lui paraissait absurde, non, c'était impossible et pourtant...Devant le regard de sa fiancée il devait se rendre à l'évidence, Yuya était partit, elle les avait tous quitté.

-Sakuya, reste ici s'il te plait, je vais prévenir Kyô.

-...Bien.

Kyôshiro s'éloigna en direction du grand cerisier, ce dernier semblait triste, c'était pourtant sa plus belle saison, mais les couleurs semblaient ternes et tristes. Comme si l'arbre pleurait l'absence d'une personne chère. A son pied se trouvait un homme aux yeux rouges sang à l'allure d'un démon..

-Kyô!  
Le démon releva la tête et croisa le regard de l'arrivant.

-...Que me veux tu Kyôshiro...et où est la fille, j'ai soif, je veux du saké.

-Yuya...Yuya ne viendra pas, Kyô!

Kyôshiro avait baissé la tête en prononçant ces paroles, ses épaules tremblaient.

-Yuya ne viendra plus jamais, elle est partit pour toujours!

Voilà, il l'avait dit, et maintenant qu'allait il se passer, Kyô souhaitera repartir à sa recherche, c'était quasiment certain.

-Elle s'est enfin décidé à partir cette idiote, cela doit être la première chose censée qu'elle ait fait depuis tout ce temps.

-Censée...Quoi! Comment oses tu Kyô? Tu parles de Yuya là !

-Et alors? Il reprit une bouffée de sa pipe, il était grand temps qu'elle s'en aille cette fille stupide, parce qu'à part nous amener des problèmes, on ne peut pas dire qu'elle nous aura été utile durant tout ce temps.

-Tais toi Kyô , je t'interdis de parler comme ça d'elle, sinon.

-Sinon quoi Kyôshiro? Tu vas me tuer ? Ou bien pleurer.

Kyô s'interrompit à la vue du sabre pointé vers lui, un rictus mauvais apparu sur son visage.

-Tu me menace maintenant? Hum...je te reconnais bien là l'idiot.

Kyô tendit sa main vers son sabre, quand soudain une voix se fit entendre.

-Je peux me joindre à votre conversation? Ca m'a l'air d'être très amusant...


	2. Chapter 2

**Titre**: Le Silence est d'Or !

**Auteur**: C'est (toujours) moi même !

**Disclaimer** : Aucun des personnages ne m'appartiennent (mais ça fallait s'en douter!)

**Note**: La suite arrive plus vite que prévu, mais ne vous attendez pas à ce que ça devienne un rythme régulier.  
En tout cas merci à celles (ou ceux?) qui m'ont laissé une review, ça m'a fait très très plaisir .  
je remercie également tout ceux qui prennent le temps de lire ma petite fiction, merci à eux !

Chapitre 2:** LE RETOUR D'UN VIEIL AMI**

Une jeune femme blonde avançait à pas vif sur une route déserte, à la recherche de têtes mises à prix, dans l'espoir d'amasser quelques ryos. Elle avançait continuellement tout en regardant les croquis de voyous qu'elle avait réalisé deux jours plus tôt. Yuya Shiina avait décidé que pour le moment, elle gagnerait sa vie de la même manière qu'elle avait toujours connu : traquer les hommes dont les têtes étaient mise à prix .

Elle ne manquait pas d'argent, mais son côté avare et économe était bien trop ancré en elle pour se reposer sur ses économies.Elle marchait en calculant combien elle avait d'argent, combien elle devrait dépenser par jour etc.

Elle ne savait toujours pas où elle voulait aller, ni ce qu'elle voulait vraiment faire de sa vie. Seule, elle avait toujours vécu au jour le jour à la recherche de l'assassin de son frère. Par la suite, sa rencontre avec Kyôshiro lui avait fait connaître beaucoups d'aventures, et surtout beaucoups de danger. Au souvenir du nombre de fois où elle s'était retrouvé en danger, Yuya se mit à rire. En peu de temps, elle avait vu la mort de près un peu trop souvent, et à chaque fois "il" était venu la sauver..."il"...Au souvenir de Kyô, le regard de Yuya s'assombrit.

-Je ne suis qu'une pauvre idiote, pourquoi faut il toujours que mes pensées me ramènent vers lui!

Elle accelera le pas, et commença à hurler:

-Kyô je te hais! Je t'ai suivis à mes risques et périls, je t'ai attendu...nan je t'ai recherché même, et ce pendant presque trois ans, et quand je croyais t'avoir retrouvé pour de bon, tu a continué à me traiter comme une esclave, jusqu'a, jusqu...

Yuya s'arrêta d'un coup et se mit à sangloter. Pourquoi avait elle attendu un tel homme alors qu'il ne la considérait même pas comme une femme.

-...Et puis je m'en fiche, qu'il aille au diable celui là, je rencontrerai bien quelqu'un de plus intéressant que lui, c'est pas ça qui manque dans ce monde, y a forcément un homme fait pour moi.

Alors qu'elle était en train de s'énerver contre un arbre qui ne lui avait absolument rien fait, une présence s'approcha dangereusement d'elle. Le craquement d'une brindille lui indiqua qu'elle n'était plus seule. Elle se raidit.

-Qui est là? Je sais qu'il y a quelqu'un, montrez vous!

Elle regardait tout autour d'elle, ne voyant que arbres et rochers. Quand soudain deux ombres surgirent de nulle part et attaquèrent la jeune femme...

----------------------------------------------

-Je peux me joindre à votre conversation? Ca m'a l'air d'être très amusant!

Kyô et Kyôshiro se retournèrent vers l'intrus qui les avaient interrompu, dans l'intention de le chasser des lieux, mais ils retinrent leurs geste en reconnaissant le personnage. Kyôshiro prit la parole:

-Yukimura, que fais tu là ?

-Quelle agressivité ! Je ne suis pas le bienvenue ?

Yukimua avait pris sont regard d'homme le plus malheureux de la terre.

-Alors que je fais le déplacement pour saluer mes vieux amis, voilà comment je suis reçus!

-Yukimura, casses toi ou je te tue!

Cette fois Kyô dirigea son sabre contre l'importun. Celui-ci se mit à rire doucement, pas vraiment paniqué de la menace de mort qui planait sur lui.

-Houla, je suis mort de peur.

Puis s'approchant tout près de celui qui le menacait, en ayant pris soin d'éviter son arme, il lui murmura au creux de l'oreille.

-Mais tu sais Kyô, je pourrai facilement de battre si on se battait tout de suite, car vu l'état actuel dans lequel tu es, tu ne pourrais pas tenir bien longtemps face à moi.

Sur ces mots chuchotés que Kyôshiro n'avait pas pu entendre, Yukimura repris sa place initiale aussi rapidement qu'il s'était avancé.

-Alors comment ça se passe chez vous, reprit le guerrier Sanada. Tout le monde se porte bien, et Sakuya ? Et notre petite Yuya? Où sont elles? Elles vont bien j'espère? Il ne faut pas rendre une femme malheureuse, c'est sacrée.

-Arrête de parler pour rien dire Yukimura, ou je te tranches en deux,coupa Kyô. Si t'as rien d'intéressant à nous dire, rentres chez toi!

-Et ben si! J'ai des choses intéressantes à raconter! Mais d'abord buvons un peu, j'ai soif!

Yukimura fit apparaitre une bouteille de saké de nulle part, à croire qu'il en avait tout un stock sur lui, et s'assis contre l'arbre. Kyoshiro qui ne savait jamais comment s'y prendre face à lui, decida de lui expliquer la situation, espérant secrètement qu'il l'aiderai à convaincre Kyô de chercher leur amie partie.

-Et bien Kyôshiro, pourquoi ce visage soucieux? Rien de grave j'espère ?

-En fait Yukimura, il se trouve que Yuya est parti, il ya de ça quelques jours, alors que Kyô et moi même nous êtions absentés. Sakuya n'a pas réussit à l'en empêcher.Et cet être sans coeur n'a pas l'air de s'en faire. Il a même affirmé qu'il s'agissait d'une bonne chose.

-Yuya est parti sans Kyô ?...Hum.

Yukimura était à la fois surpris et songeur. Surpris que Yuya soit partit loin de Kyô, mais surtout il venait de comprendre quelque chose .  
Il se mit à fixer Kyô, tel un aigle fixe sa proie.

-...Hum...je comprend maintenant.

-Tu comprend quoi, demande Kyôshiro, qui lui, ne ne suivait pas trop. Il avait dut manquer un épisode, parce qu'il ne voyait pas ce qu'avait pu comprendre Yukimura.

-Rien qui ne puisse t'intéresser Kyôshiro.

En prononçant ces mots, Yukimura envoya un clin d'oeil aux démon aux yeux rouges qui était retourné à son mutisme légendaire.

-Mon pauvre Kyô! Et qu'as tu prévu pour la suite

-...

-Tu ne vas pas chercher Yuya? Tu n'es pas inquiet pour elle? Tu ne te demande même pas pourquoi elle est parti?

-...

-Tu n'es vraiment pas drôle Kyô! Si tu ne fais rien, tu risque de ne plus jamais la revoir!

A ces mots, Kyô tilta très légèrement, mais repris son expression habituelle presque aussitôt. Magré tout, sa réaction n'avait pas échappé au regard percant de l'insolent.

-C'est vrai quoi ! Elle risque de rencontrer un charmant jeune homme, qui tombera fou amoureux d'elle, et elle l'épousera!

Kyô répondit avec un sourire ironique.

-Le pauvre risque plutôt de mourir très jeune s'il n'est pas suffisammant fort, car épouser un boulet pareil c'est se condamer.

Kyô se mit à réfléchir, puis rajouta:

-Au mieux, il s'enfuira loin d'elle, car il ne pourra pas supporter plus de deux jours son sale caractère.

Kyôshiro qui n'avait rien dit pendant ces dernières minutes choisit ce moment pour intervenir.

-Je crois que Kyô n'en a rien à faire de Yuya, et je commence à me dire que si elle nous a quitté, c'est à cause de toi Kyô, et de ton fichue comportement anti social.

Kyôshiro regardait son vieil ami d'un regard sévère et triste à la fois. Il était déçu par l'attitude du démon. Il lui connaissait beaucoups de défauts, mais il avait toujours cru que ce n'était que des détails et que derrière son masque d'indifférence se cachait un coeur en or. Apparemment il se trompait lourdement, Kyô ne pensait plus qu'à son égoiste personne.

Dépité, il se tourna vers le troisième homme.

-Yukimura, Kyô ne fera rien, c'est moi qui irai chercher Yuya ! Je lui dois bien ça!

Le guerrier Sanada le regarda d'un air surpris, mais le laissa terminer.

-Donc puisque je vais m'absenter un moment, pourrais tu prendre soin de Saku...

Kyôshiro fut interrompu par un bruit soudain. Il se retourna et vis Sakuya, qui venait de faire tomber une assiette rempli de douceurs, porter ses mains à sa bouche pour étouffer un cri.

-Tu vas partir Kyôshiro? Non, je ne veux pas !

A suivre...


	3. Chapter 3

**Titre**: Le Silence est d'Or !

** Auteur**: C'est moi même !

** Disclaimer** : Aucun des personnages ne m'appartiennent (mais ça fallait s'en douter!)

**Note**: S'approche à pas de loup, regarde l'assemblée, s'agenouille honteuse d'avoir mis autant de temps pour sortir la suite

Je remercie tous les gens qui prennent le temps de lire ma fiction ainsi que ceux qui me laissent des reviews.

**MERCI BEAUCOUPS !! **J'espère que cette suite vous plaira, l'histoire n'avance pas trop mais comme je veux absolument rester cohérente pour la suite, je ne fais que distiller les informations.

Chapitre 3: **L'ENLEVEMENT**

Yuya se retourna au moment même où les deux silhouettes l'attaquaient. Elle eu à peine le temps de sortir son arme que l'une des deux ombres l'attrapa par derrière, rendant toute action impossible. Le personnage plaqua ses deux avant bras derrière le dos de la victime, lui faisant ainsi lâcher son pistolet. Yuya se crispa sous le choc tout en se traitant mentalement d'idiote de ne pas avoir réagit plus vite.

-Sale brute ! Lâchez moi !

Tandis que que son agresseur lui empêchait tout mouvements, le second s'approcha d'elle en souriant. Yuya observa son visage et se mit à le décrire mentalement:

Plutôt grand, mince, les cheveux mi-long de couleurs noirs relativement sales. Une barbe de quelques jours, des yeux sombres et durs et une bouche très fine où on pouvait voir se dessiner un sourire carnassier. En gros, une bonne tête d'assassin comme elle avait l'habitude d'en croiser depuis qu'elle avait commencé son métier de chasseuse de primes.

Chassant ses pensées superficielles, Yuya se demandait ce que pouvait lui vouloir ces deux voyous, son activité de chasseuse lui apportait beauoups d'ennemis, ses deux bourreaux en faisaient ils partit ? Et l'autre au fait ? Yuya ne pouvait pas voir son visage, mais elle pouvait sentir son souffle dans son cou. Ivre de colère, elle s'écria:

-Que me voulez vous? Lâchez moi!

-Doucement ma jolie, on ne te veut aucun mal. Par contre je ne peux pas parler au nom de mon patron, hé hé ! Répondit le l'homme face à elle.

"Patron"? Donc c'était une autre personne qui en avait après elle, mais pour quelles raisons? Et qui était ce "patron?

Tandis que la pauvre Yuya essayait de trouver un semblant de réponse à toutes ses questions, son interlocuteur se rapprocha tout près d'elle et lui assena un coup dans l'estomac. le choc fut tellement violent qu'elle se sentit s'évanouir. Seulement juste avant qu'elle ne perde totalement conscience, elle entendit l'autre homme lui murmurer doucement au creux de l'oreille.

-Ne nous en veux pas ma jolie, si tu dois reprocher quelque chose à quelqu'un, tourne toi vers ton précieux démon. Après tout...

La jeune fille n'entendit pas la suite, elle perdit conscience en maudissant Kyô de l'avoir encore mêlé à ses histoires et surtout en ayant la vague impression de connaître la voix de l' homme sans visage.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Alors que les deux bandits s'éloignaient avec leur nouveau fardeau, une ombre avançait tranquillement, accompagné d'un étrange compagnon, inconsciente du drame qui s'était joué quelques minutes plus tôt. L'individu s'arrêta à l'endoit exact où s'était produit l'attaque. Intrigué, il regardait l'objet qui se trouvait à ses pieds. Ce dernier lui étant familié, il le ramassa, l'examina de plus près et décida de le garder. Puis comme si de rien n'était, il reprit sa route.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Yuya se réveilla en ressentant une lourde douleur au niveau du ventre. Elle cligna des yeux pour se réhabituer à la lumière et les souvenirs lui revinrent d'un coup. Que c'était il passé? Et où se trouvait elle?

-La belle au bois dormant daigne enfin se réveiller. J'ai bien crût que j'avais frappé trop fort, il aurait été dommage d'abimer un si joli petit lot. 

Yuya reconnu immédiatement l'homme qui était responsable de sa douleur, la colère monta en elle comme une flèche.

-Hey vous ! Qu'est ce que vous me voulez ? Pourquoi je suis là ? D'où vous me connaissez ? Et qui êtes vous d'abord?

-Hé! Oh! Une question à la fois jeune fille! Ah je vous jure les bonnes femmes, de vrais moulins à paroles. Donc reprenons:  
Qu'est ce que je te veux? Bah moi rien de spécial!  
Pourquoi t'es là? Parce que t'étais trop lourde à porter, il a fallut s'arrêter et attendre que tu te réveilles.  
D'où je te connais? A ma connaissance, on se connait pas.  
Et qui je suis? Ca, ça te regardes pas !  
Satisfaite?

Yuya le regardait en se demandant si ce type ne se moquait pas d'elle, mais son regard sérieux démontrait que non .

-Non! Non, non et non! je ne suis pas satisfaite! Vous n'avez pas répondu à mes questions!

L'homme se gratta la tête d'un air perplexe et répondit:

-Désolé, je peux rien faire d'autre. J'ai répondu, t'as rien compris, alors tant pis pour toi. J'aime pas me répéter.

Yuya soupira d'un air las, elle ne tirerait rien de cet idiot.

"Je me demande si l'autre est aussi débi..."

-Mais oui ! Au fait... Et l'autre ? Il est où l'autre?

-Hum ? L'autre? C'est qui?

-Mais vôtre ami ! Où est il?

-Ami? Quel ami? ...Ah! Tu parles de l'autre ?

Yuya respira très lentement.

"Ne pas s'enerver, surtout rester calme"

-Oui ! Je parle de vôtre compagnon !

-...

-...alors?

-Comment veux tu que je le saches?J'en sais rien du tout moi !

Yuya sentit sa tension monter, l'idiot en face d'elle , lui rappelait étrangement quelqu'un...du moins dans la débilité. Et elle savait par expérience que tenter d'entretenir une conversation avec ce genre d'individu relevait d'un sacrée degré de patience, tellement l'interlocuteur était mou du cerveau. Dépitée, elle se mura donc dans un silence de pierre, échafaudant un plan d'évasion.


	4. Chapter 4

**Titre**: Le Silence est d'Or !

** Auteur**: C'est moi...enfin je crois...heu, nan, j'en suis sûre xP

** Disclaimer** : Aucun des personnages ne m'appartiennent blablabla...on connait la chanson depuis.

** Note**: Je viens de m'appercevoir que je n'avais pas encore publier le chap 4, alors qu'il était près quelques jours après le 3. Chose corrigée.

Au passage je remercie tous les gens qui m'ont laissé une petite review (ça fait toujours plaisir).

Chapitre 4 :** SAKUYA**

-Tu vas partir Kyôshiro? Non, je ne veux pas !

Les trois hommes se retournèrent vers la chamane, celle-ci regardait Kyôshiro d'un air affolé.

-Sakuya...

Kyôshiro regardait sa fiancée d'un air légèrement coupable, il ne voulait pas vraiment la laisser, mais il ne voulait pas non plus abandonner Yuya. Il s'approcha d'elle en souriant légèrement.

-Sakuya, regarde ce que tu as fait, tu as fait tomber tous ces délicieux gâteaux, c'est vraiment du gachis, de si bon...

Il s'arrêta de parler en voyant des larmes couler le long des joues de la jeune femme, elle tremblait légèrement et fixait son fiancé.

-Non Kyôshiro, je ne veux pas que tu partes, tu m'as promis de rester toujours avec moi, tu m'as promis de ne plus jamais me faire pleurer...tu n'as pas le droit de rompres ta promesse.

-Mais Sakuya, qui parle de t'abandonner? Je veux juste ramener Yuya, cela ne devrait pas prendre plus de quelques jours.

Sakuya continuait de sangloter devant l'incompréhension des trois hommes, elle était très inquiète pour Yuya c'était un fait, mais pour une raison qu'elle ne pouvait avouer, elle s'était quelque part sentit soulagée de son départ.  
La jeune femme maudissait son propre égoisme, mais depuis le jour où était apparu une prémonition dans les étoiles, elle avait nourrit secrètement l'espoir que Yuya s'éloignerait de son couple. Non, pas seulement de son couple, mais de Kyô également. Et même si le départ de la jeune blonde l'avait profondément affecté, car elle perdait en même temps une précieuse amie, elle voyait la cause de ses peurs s'éloigner.

Tandis qu'elle ruminait ses pensées contradictoires, kyôshiro, qui décidemment ne comprenait plus trop sa fiancée lui demanda:

-Sakuya, je ne comprend pas, n'étais tu pas la première à être inquiète au sujet de Yuya?

-Je...

Sakuya ne savait plus, oui elle était inquiète pour son amie. Son départ, même s"il avait été espéré, l'avait surprise et choquée. Elle s'était dit que quelque part elle en était peut être la cause. Yuya avait peut être ressentit son désir secret, et l'avait exaucé pour la soulager. Durant ces trois jours elle s'en était beaucoup voulu.

-Je...oui je suis inquiète...mais je...

Yukimura qui fixait la Chamane depuis le début, la regardait comme si c'était la première fois, il pensait bien la connaitre, mais ayant en partie compris ce qui la travaillait, il se dit que finalement, même les gens les plus gentils du monde, avaient une part d'ombre cachée. Il prit la parole.

-Kyôshiro, ne devrais tu pas rester près d'elle? Yuya a fait son choix, on y peut rien malheureusement. Tu ne pourras pas la forcer à revenir ici si elle ne le souhaite pas, alors ne vaudrait il pas mieux...

-Je sais bien, Yukimura, coupa Kyôshiro. Mais une partie de moi me dit d'aller la chercher, j'ai le sentiment que...

-Vous me fatiguez tous!

La voix de Kyô trancha celle de Kyôshiro.

-Planche à pain est partit de son côté, personne ne la forcé que je sache, alors n'en parlons plus.

Sur ces paroles, l'homme aux yeux rouge s'éloigna du groupe.

Kyôshiro serrait les poings, retenant avec difficulté sa fureur, Sakuya gardait les yeux continuellement baissé et Yukimura fixait le dos de Kyô d'un air songeur. Le silence dura quelques minutes puis le mibu, fatigué de cette situation, prit sa décision.

-Je vais trouver Yuya, lui demander pourquoi elle est parti et tout tenter pour qu'elle revienne.

Puis il se tourna vers sa fiancée qui ne relevait pas son regard.

-Sakuya, je me dois d'y aller, je lui doit au moins ça et si s'éloigner de nous est son véritable désir, je respecterai son choix et je reviendrai seul. Alors attend moi...attends nous, s'il te plais.

La chamane releva les yeux vers l' être aimé, les lames brouillaient sa vue. Elle acquiesca d'un signe de tête.Kyôshiro sourit tristement et de sa main, lui effleura sa joue. Il laissa retomber son bras et rapidemment , se dirigea vers sa maison pour préparer ses bagages.

Yukimura qui n'avait pas piper mot durant l'échange, observa son amie, puis, comme parlant à lui même.

-Quelle histoire! Yuya ne serait peut être pas partie, si elle avait put deviner toutes les conséquences que cela a enchainé. Et puis quel retournement de situation. Kyô se fiche pas mal de son sort, Kyôshiro se comporte comme un prince à la recherche de sa princesse, et puis...  
Yukimura marqua un temps de pause pour regarder la jeune femme qui releva la tête pour planter son regard dans le sien.

-Et puis il y a toi Sakuya, toi qui nous montre une partie inconnue de ta personne, toi qui risque de beaucoups souffrir dans cette histoire...

-...

-Enfin bon c'est la vie, comme dirait l'autre. Alors moi je voudrai savoir une chose, qu'as tu décidé ?

Sakuya le regarda sans comprendre.

-Qu'est ce que j'ai décidé?

-Oui! Veux tu que je restes près de toi comme le veut Kyôshiro? Ou bien...désires tu que je fasses autre chose, comme par exemple...

Yukimura chuchota sa proposition dans le creu de l'oreille de Sakuya qui ouvrit de grands yeux de stupeur.

-Yukimura! Tu...

-Chut!

Le samuraï posa délicatement un doigt sur ses lèvres pour la faire taire.

Kyôshiro venait de réapparaître, sa boîte à pharmacie sur les épaules.

-Yukimura, je te confie Sakuya, veille à ce qu'il ne lui arrive rien de fâcheux, sinon je te tuerai.

-Ne t'inquiète pas mon petit Kyôshiro, je ferai en sorte qu'elle ne soit pas malheureuse, peu importe les moyens.

En prononçant ces paroles, il fit un clin d'oeil en direction de Sakuya, qui semblait pétrifié de surprise.

Kyôshiro enlaça sa femme et l'embrassa doucement sur le front.

-Je reviendrai très vite, ne t'en fais pas.

Alors que le jeune couple s'enlaçaient, Yukimura semblait chercher quelqu'un du regard.

-Au fait Kyôshiro, il est passé où le petit Kyô?

-Hum? Pas la moindre idée, il ne se trouvait pas dans la maison en tout cas. De toute façon, je me fiche pas mal de lui. Il n'en a rien à faire de Yuya.

-Tu crois ça toi? Enfin bon, ça ne change pas grand chose.

-De quoi tu parles Yuki?

-De rien, de rien, ne t'inquiète pas, c'est pas important.

Le guerrier sanada donna une tape dans le dos du plus jeune et sorti une bouteille de saké de nulle part.

-Allez, je bois à ta santé Kyôshiro. Bon voyage!

Le jeune Mibu regardait son ainé d'un air désespéré.  
"Irrécupérable"pensa t'il. Puis avec un dernier regard pour Sakuya, il prit la route d'une nouvelle destinée, mais ça il ne le savait pas encore.

A suivre...


	5. Chapter 5

**Titre**: Le Silence est d'Or !

** Auteur**: C'est toujours moi!

** Disclaimer** : SDK n'est pas à moi blablabla

** Note**: avance à pas de loup Je crois que c'est ici qu'on s'excuse pour le retard (remarque à ce stade c'est plus du retard, c'est presque un abandon). Mais comme je m'étais promis de finir cette fiction, bah j'ai repris le boulot. Donc j'espère ne plus rester aussi longtemps sans écrire et vous promet d'aller jusqu'au bout. (Si si je le ferai!)

Merci pour toutes les reviews qui, je dois l'avouer m'ont remotivé, donc merci pour tout ces gentils mots.

kiss

Chapitre 5 :**TENTATVE D'EVASION.**.

Cela faisait maintenant deux bonnes heures que Yuya réfléchissait à un plan d'évasion, deux heures aussi qu'elle se débattait avec le cordage qui lui menottait ses poignets. La corde s'usait de plus en plus vite et la jeune fille sentait qu'elle allait bientôt céder face à ses efforts. Elle surveillait en même temps son ravisseur qui lui, ne lui prêta guère d'attention, il était bien trop occupé à s'empiffrer et à boire. Yuya se disait que tout cet excès en nourriture et en boisson allait finir par l'endormir, et c'est à ce moment là, qu'elle saisirait sa chance.

-Hey femme!

Yuya sursauta.

-Quoi?

-T'as faim?

La jeune femme le regarda étonné, ce brigand se soucierait-il de son bien être?

-Heu…non…merci.

L'homme était en train d'avaler ce qu'il avait dans la bouche quand il repris:

-Tu devrais manger un peu, la route va être longue et j'ai pas envie de traîner un boulet sur mon dos, juste parce que madame fait attention à sa ligne!

Ah! D'accord, voilà l'explication, cet idiot n'en avait rien à faire de sa santé, il pensait juste à sa propre personne.

-Comme je viens de le dire, je n'ai pas envie de manger, et cela n'a rien à voir avec ma ligne.

L'homme repris une bouchée, et pendant qu'il mastiquait, il se mit à la fixer, ou plutôt il se mit à fixer un point précis. Yuya suivit son regard et découvrit avec horreur qu'il était en train de regarder sans aucune gêne sa poitrine.

-Hey vous regardez quoi sale pervers?

-Tes seins.

Yuya crut s'étrangler de surprise devant la franchise de cet homme.

-Que…?

-Ils sont petits.

-Comment osez-vous!!

Là ce fut le bouquet, cet homme avait prononcé les mots de trop, Le cordage qui la retenait prisonnière céda sous ses derniers efforts et elle se jeta de rage sur l'insolent, perdant ainsi son unique chance de s'enfuir. Mais qu'importe, cet homme avait prononcé des mots qu'une seule et unique personne avait le droit de dire. Elle martelait son ravisseur de coup de poing et de pieds, mordait et griffait le moindre morceau de chair qu'elle pouvait atteindre.

-Sale con! Je vais te tuer!

L'homme semblait sonné, l'alcool y était sans doute pour beaucoup, pas un instant il ne s'était attendu à ce que cette furie se libère et encore moins l'attaque de front.

-Petite garce! Tu vas arrêter de me mordre…aïe! Si t'arrêtes pas, je te tue, je te le jure.

Yuya n'en avait que faire, elle avait fait rater son plan d'évasion et maintenant il ne lui restait plus qu'à se battre du mieux qu'elle le pouvait. Elle savait qu'elle n'avait aucune chance contre cet homme, il était beaucoup plus fort qu'elle, mais elle ne voulait pas se laisser faire, personne ne viendrait la sauver, elle ne pouvait donc que compter que sur elle-même.

-Jamais je ne m'arrêterai, tue-moi! Je ne veux plus servir d'otage pour attirer Kyô. Alors tue-moi!

L'homme grogna et l'attrapa parles les épaules, il l'a plaqua au sol brutalement. Il agrippa son cou délicat d'une de ses mains et commença à serrer.

Yuya avait arrêté de bouger, son regard se porta sur celui de l'homme qui était en train de l'étrangler. Quelque chose avait changé chez lui, c'était son regard. La couleur avait pris une teinte plus foncée, ses yeux s'étaient rétrécis de rage, il la fixait tel une bête assoiffée de sang, assoiffé de son sang à elle.

La vue s'embrouilla, la vision s'en trouvait de moins en moins nette. La vie quittait son corps.

Elle entrouvrit ses lèvres et se mit à murmurer des paroles incompréhensibles, pourtant un seul mot était parfaitement audible.

-…Kyô…

Le prénom du tueur sanguinaire sembla réveiller le ravisseur de sa crise. Il lâcha immédiatement le cou de sa victime conscient d'avoir commis une bavure.

-Et merde! Voilà que je me mets à tuer un otage de grande valeur. J'suis vraiment qu'un imbécile fini…

-Hey la furie ça va ? Pas trop de bobo?

Pas de réponse.

-Ne me dis pas que t'es morte sinon je te jure que je vais te tuer pour de bon…enfin non, ça j'ai pas le droit, sinon je meurs aussi à coup sûr, mais sois sûre que je trouverai un moyen de te le faire regretter.

Il jeta un coup d'œil vers sa victime et poussa un gros soupir de soulagement en la voyant pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps, et surtout, respirer à peu près normalement.

-Bon t'a l'air pas trop abîmé, donc je pense que ça devrait aller. Remarque, un peu plus, et je t'envoyai prendre un aller simple pour l'autre monde.

Pas de réponse

-Et puis c'est quoi cette lubie de vouloir mourir? La vie c'est précieux! T' es un otage précieux!

-...

-Alors n'essaie plus de mourir tant qu'on ne l'a pas décidé pour toi. Tu…Aïe! Non mais ça va pas la tête!

La jeune femme venait de lui lancer une pierre à la tête et maintenant elle le fixait d'un air plein de défi.

-Et c'est repartit, tu joue vraiment avec ta vie, t'as bien du remarquer qu'il fallait pas me provoquer, t'as faillit en mourir, ça t'as pas servit de leçon?

-…Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir tué?

Yuya s'était arrêté de pleurer, elle fixait celui qui avait décidé de sa vie et cherchait à comprendre ce qui l'avait retenu.

-J'ai une mission moi, je l'avais d'ailleurs presque oublié. Heureusement que tu me l'as rappelé!

-Comment ça?

-Bah! Oui t'as prononcé le prénom du démon aux milles victimes, ça m'a fait reprendre conscience. Je te remercie, tu nous as sauvé tous les deux.

-Me remer…que…

Yuya s'interrompit, l'homme la fixait de nouveau, son regard était encore différend. Elle baissa ses yeux pour s'examiner et vit l'état de sa tenue, son kimono était à moitié défait laissant à son interlocuteur une vue imprenable sur sa poitrine à demi dénudé.. Elle poussa un petit crie et referma les pans de sa tenue d'un geste brusque.

-….beaux seins

Yuya leva la tête, l'agresseur venait de parler, ses yeux continuaient de briller d'une étrange lueur.

-Tu as des beaux seins. Montre les moi encore!

Ce type était cinglé, elle resserra ses bras sur sa poitrine et recula jusqu'à rencontrer un obstacle dans son dos. Un arbre lui barrait le chemin. L'homme lui se leva et avança lentement vers elle, les bras tendus devant lui.

Complètement paniqué, Yuya tentait d'évaluer la situation: l'homme en face d'elle semblait comme possédé…oui c'est ça! Il semblait répondre à des pulsions intérieures et devenait incontrôlable. Tout à l'heure il répondait à une envie de sang, donc ce qui veut dire que maintenant, il répondait à une envie de…

-Ne me touchez pas!

Yuya avait compris ce qui l'attendait, cet homme voulait la violer et elle voyait difficilement comment lui échapper. La mort aurait été si douce.

-Non…je ne veux pas! Au secours!

Elle se sentit bête, qui l'entendrait mis à part les bêtes sauvages. Les larmes ruisselaient de nouveau sur son visage. Elle arrêta de se débattre quand l'homme trancha sur toute sa longueur son kimono. Complètement nue, elle était une proie sans défense, juste un objet de tentation pour son ravisseur. Celui ci se coucha sur elle et commença à parcourir son corps de ses mains rugueuses. Yuya ferma les yeux pour ne rien voir de tout ça.

Puis, au bout de plusieurs secondes, la sensation de ses mains disparues. Il avait arrêté de la toucher.

Elle ouvrit les yeux très lentement, l'homme était toujours au-dessus d'elle. Seulement il ne la regardait pas. Il fixait quelque chose. Elle tourna légèrement la tête pour voir ce qui venait peut être de la sauver et ses yeux s'agrandire de stupeur.

-…toi?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Comme vous l'avez remarquez, je viens d'en faire voir de toutes les couleurs à la pauvre Yuya x sadique x. Mais bon elle a l'habitude, donc ça va elle devrait s'en remetre xP.

Mais qui est donc le nouveau venu?

Ami ou Enemis? Moi je sais (normal vous me direz me direz lol), mais ce qui va suivre avec ce personnage mystère est une des situations que j'avais en tête depuis le début, c'est à dire depuis plus d'un an déjà .

Allez j'essaie de vous pondre la suite dans pas trop longtemps, par contre pas sûre que Yuya fera partie du prochain chapitre.

Et oui! C'est comme ça!


End file.
